


'til the fever broke

by gee (falloutblink182)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I guess???, M/M, a little bit of gore???, but nothing too graphic i swear!!, there's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutblink182/pseuds/gee
Summary: A short little fic based on the song 'In The Woods Somewhere' by Hozier.Remus and Sirius (and a fox) share a moment after a full moon.





	'til the fever broke

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because every time I listened to this damn song I couldn't stop thinking about these boys so HERE. I might make a series of fics based on Hozier songs because honestly??? He said gay rights. 
> 
> Also I haven't read the books in years so I can't remember exactly how Remus dealt with full moons at school lmao and I realised after I wrote this that I think?? He transforms in the Shrieking Shack?? And not in the forest like I imply in this fic BUT for the purposes of ART just pretend that once his buds become animagi he transforms in the forest lol. Also where are James and Peter?? Maybe they're on holiday or maybe they haven't been able to get their animagus forms yet idk i'll leave that up to you.   
>  
> 
> Title is from 'In The Woods Somewhere' by Hozier.

The fox was not yet dead.

The dry soil it lay upon was gradually becoming darker in colour as blood seeped from the still-warm body, the soft white fur on the underside of the creature’s belly stained red. Amongst it’s trembling breaths, the fox let out a whine – a mournful, pitiful sound that echoed around the forest. The creature had long since given up on getting up – one of its hind legs was twisted out at an unnatural angle, clean white bone visible through the blood and wounded flesh.

Kneeling over the fox was a boy, 17 years of age but his soul much older. The boy, like the fox, was not yet dead. He reached out a pale, shaking hand and gently stroked the fox’s matted fur. The creature’s eyes slowly shut, but it was still breathing.

A rustle in the bushes caused the boy to look up, and he wasn’t surprised to see a large black dog appear. The boy put a finger to his lips in a shushing gesture, then looked meaningfully towards the fox that was still not dead. The dog tilted its head, before transforming into a boy himself – a boy with shoulder-length black hair and sharp grey eyes. He took off his cloak and wrapped it around the boy who was knelt in the dirt, shivering and bleeding, before sitting next to him.

“Can we save it?” Remus was an intelligent boy and he already knew the answer. He asked the question anyway.

“I think – I think it’s too late.” Sirius was also an intelligent boy. He knew it was too late.

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Remus had dried blood in his hair, and dirt on the side of his nose, and orange fur stuck in in the grime near his mouth. Two clean, symmetrical tear tracks ran down his cheeks although he was no longer crying. Not for the first time, Sirius thought Remus was wonderful. For the first time, however, Sirius thought he might tell Remus this. Not now, though. There would be time later.

“Give me your wand.” Sirius’ thoughts were interrupted by the other boy’s demand.

“My wand? Why?”

“I should put the poor thing out of its misery.” Remus refused to meet Sirius’ eye.

As if on cue, the fox let out a wail, and Remus stroked its head with his shaky hands. Speaking soft words of comfort that the dying fox had no way of understanding, he held his hand out expectantly towards Sirius. Instead of a wand, however, Remus felt a soft hand slide into his own scarred palm. Sirius gently pulled Remus away from the fox and into his arms – he spoke three words.

Three words may not seem a lot, but they can hold a lot of power. _I love you_ is three words. _I miss you, I hate you, we’re breaking up._ A life can be changed with three words.

Three words such as “I’ll do it.”

Remus shook his head, but Sirius just pulled him tighter. He pulled out his wand, pointing it at the fox that was not dead.

“Close your eyes,” Sirius told Remus. Remus said nothing, and kept his eyes open as the other boy muttered an incantation far too dark for someone of that age to know.

After a long, silent moment, Sirius rose to his feet and helped Remus to his. As the two of them slowly walked away, they didn’t look back and they didn’t say a word.

They left nothing in the forest – except the fox, of course, which was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! my tumblr is @lgbtmoomin if u wanna say hello!!


End file.
